Danny Castellano is My Boyfriend
by Edibna
Summary: Mindy and Danny must deal with the aftermath of their hook-up in the plane, all while having to keep their coworkers in the dark about their new relationship. Mindy/Danny.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Welcome to my first multi chapter fic of TMP! I am SO excited to be here, and I hope you all enjoy this story. **_

_**Just one thing: I am new to the fandom and to the show so if I have ANY small details wrong please let me know! If you want to write faster, or you just want to say something (Be nice, please), leave me a review! All reviews make my day. **_

_**So, without further ado, I give you my story. **_

Summary: Mindy and Danny must deal with the aftermath of their hook-up in the plane, all while having to keep their coworkers in the dark about their new relationship. Mindy/Danny.

"I'm going to have to ask you to return to your seats now." The hostess said, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible.

Mindy and Danny broke apart, both embarrassed that they had forgotten that they were on a plane, and that everyone could see them going at it behind them.

"I, uh," Danny began, "Yeah."

He glanced at Mindy before making his way back to their seats. Mindy ran after him, so mortified that she couldn't even apologize to the hostess on the plane. As soon as she sat down though, she smacked Danny on the arm.

"You could have told me the whole plane could see us!" She hissed. Danny grabbed at where she smacked him, and his eyebrows shot up.

"I wasn't exactly thinking about that at the moment, you know!" He exclaimed in a low voice.

"What were you thinking, really?" She said. "'Let's just confuse Mindy', or something?"

"No! I just thought-" Danny said, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "I just thought that this was my best chance, with the turbulence and all."

"Turbulence? You decided to make a move on me because of the turbulence?" Mindy said. "This is so not how it was supposed to go."

"Wait, how what was supposed to go? Are you telling me you've thought about this before?" Danny said, turning to her, one side of his mouth quirked up.

"Well, yeah. Before Cliff and stuff, but-" Suddenly Mindy gasped. "Cliff! I forgot about Cliff! Thanks a lot Danny!"

"What did I do?"

"Now you've ruined me and Cliff!" Mindy said. "You kissed me, and now I have to date you!"

"I never said you had to! I just wanted you to know what was going on!"

"Oh come on," Mindy said, rolling her eyes. "Like I'm not going to date you? You have the puppy dog eyes, and that cute smile of yours. And, oh my god, I just said that out loud."

"You think I have a cute smile?" Danny said, and there it was. That cute smile Mindy was just talking about!

"That's your fault too! You made me say all this stuff!" Mindy said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her mouth was pointed downwards in a frown. "I'm really mad at you, you know?"

"So, what now?"

"You know, if this were my idea of a romantic comedy we wouldn't be on this plane, I wouldn't have just called Cliff my boyfriend in front of your little sister. Plus, you'd ask me out to dinner first and-"

"Fine. How about dinner when we get back?"

Mindy sighed. "Where at?"

"I don't know, you pick." Danny shrugged. He was smiling at her again, and God, she just couldn't take it.

"Some place nice. And you have to pick, it's like a rule. And you have to pay."

"Good. I'll take you out tomorrow night."

"Fine." Mindy said.

Though she could still feel a slight annoyance at Danny for making a move at the worst possible time, Mindy was on top of the world because of Danny. And it didn't have anything to do with the fact they were in a plane.

Her mind began to go through a million scenarios for what was going to happen when they get back. Her date was going to be perfect, and then he was going to buy her flowers, and stand outside of her window and sing to her. This was going to rock.

"I'm not standing outside of your window and singing to you." Danny said. Mindy looked over to him, to find him reading a magazine with his glasses on.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

He looked up and smiled. "Because I know you."

"Oh. Right."

"Hey, Mindy." Someone was saying to her. "Mindy, wake up."

It took the woman a few moments to register that she had even been asleep. For it had been so peaceful that she couldn't even tell she had fallen into slumber. But, Mindy finally opened her eyes to see Danny smiling down at her. She lifted her head off of his shoulder, which was totally a cute moment, by the way.

"Oh my god, I drooled on your shirt." Mindy said, her eyes widening, and her brain coming up with a million excuses to make this situation better.

"You drooled on my pillow that night you stayed over too."

"I am a horrible person…" Mindy muttered, putting her head into her hands.

"No you're not." Danny said. "You drool all the time. I think I first noticed it when you saw me naked in that steam room at the gym."

Mindy instantly looked around to make sure that no one was listening in on them. But most of everyone was still asleep, or too in their own worlds to even notice.

"Shut up! Why did you wake me up anyways, to annoy me?" Mindy said.

"They said we'll be landing in a few minutes. Turn off your phone so you don't crash the plane."

"If it causes turbulence then it wouldn't be that bad…" Mindy muttered under her breath, but she began to search for her phone in the seat. Danny looked at her with a raised eye brow. "Shut up. That last night wasn't too bad and you know it."

"I never said it wasn't." Danny said. "Now, get ready because we're going to be landing soon."

Mindy smiled at Danny as he leaned back in his chair. She grabbed his hand this time, for once, because she could.

Danny smiled at her, but didn't say anything.

A feeling bubbled up inside of Mindy. It was different than what she had felt with anyone else. It wasn't love, because her and Danny had just started this thing, but something weird.

With other guys she always threw herself into them, and made them move quickly. How long had she known Danny now?

A long time, really.

Her knew her, the real her. The Mindy that wasn't trying to impress someone, and he might have just liked that Mindy.

God, this was weird. In a good way, of course.

"They are gonna be writing rom-com's about us, Danny." Mindy said.

"No, they're not." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so happy with the positive feedback for the first chapter! Yays!**_

"How do you think we're gonna tell everybody?" Mindy said, holding her coat as the two of them rode the elevator up to their floor.

"I don't really care… You can do something dramatic if you want." Danny said.

"Something dramatic?" Mindy repeated. "This is the beginning of our love story! Aren't you excited?"

Danny looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah sure."

Mindy smiled back just as the door opened up.

"Mindy." Cliff said, who just happened to be standing at the elevator as it opened. "You're back from L.A.!"

"Uh, yeah." Mindy said, nodding. "I'm back…"

"Listen, we need to talk about that letter." Cliff said. "Maybe lunch today or something?"

Mindy glanced at Danny, who was looking at Cliff with an unreadable expression. Shouldn't he jump in and tell Cliff that they were dating now?

Then, both of them happened to catch the eye of Morgan and Peter, who were in the break room, looking at them. They both gave everyone a thumbs up, and she sighed.

"Fine." Mindy said, turning to Cliff. This obviously wasn't the right choice, because she could feel Danny's stare on her back. "We do need to talk."

"Great." He said. "I'll meet you here at noon."

Cliff kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Really? You said yes?" Danny said.

"Well, you didn't help out any! If you just hadn't kissed me…" Mindy said, dropping her voice down to a whisper, so she wouldn't ruin the surprise.

"What? Now you regret it? You said you liked it…"

"I did! But-"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Morgan and Peter, who were running over to them excitedly.

"Hey, Dr. L! I hear that a certain lawyer wants to get back with you." Morgan said, winking.

"Look, Morgan…" Mindy began, but Peter but her off.

"And Dr. C! How was sitting in your room all day?"

"It was fine." Danny said, but he didn't look very happy. "I have some paperwork to do, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Danny!" Mindy said. "Wait!"

"Is he okay?" Morgan said. "Did he ever call his dad?"

"What?" Mindy said. "How did you know about that?"

"What's wrong with his dad?" Peter said, looking between the two of him.

"His dad left him as kid, and he's emotionally scarred. I made him call him the other night." Morgan said.

"That was you!" Mindy said. "I had to go with him because of you!"

"He took you?" Morgan said. "What was his dad like?"

"He made potato chip pie and stuff." Mindy said. "But whatever, it was fine."

"Doesn't look too fine." Peter said, looking over at Danny's now shut office door. "But, anyways, excited for your make up with Cliff?"

"Look, guys…"

"He really wants to get back with you, Dr. L. We talked him into it last night." Morgan said looking like he felt really proud of himself.

"I'm not really feeling it with Cliff anymore." Mindy said. "I think it's good we broke up."

"What?" Peter said, looking over at Morgan. "But he was so torn up about you!"

"He sung the same song for two hours." Morgan said. "Two hours, Mindy!"

"I get it, I do. But, I just don't think we're right for each." Mindy said, shrugging. "I'm going to lunch with him to explain why we didn't work out."

"Wait, you didn't hook up with Casey did you?" Peter said. "Like after we left?"

"Is that why you stayed an extra day?" Morgan asked.

"No! I was with Danny the entire day. Seriously, guys. Let's just leave it." Mindy said, and she walked around them to get into her office. But, before she got there, Jeremy stopped her.

"Mindy, it's good to see you." He said. "Go get Danny, we're having an office meeting."

"Office meeting?" Mindy said. "Do those actually exist?"

"They do now, no go get Danny and meet up here." Jeremy said, and he walked outside to get Morgan and Peter.

Mindy sighed, and walked over to Danny's door. She didn't bother knocking, and she wasn't really surprised when she actually found him doing paperwork.

"Here to apologize?" He said, not even looking up.

"No, we're having an office meeting." Mindy said. "I have to come and get you."

"An office meeting? Do we even have those?"

"I don't know, but Jeremy thinks it's important, so we have to go." Mindy said. "And then, we'll make our announcement."

"I thought it was a mistake." Danny said. "You know, because of your lunch with Cliff."

"Look, I'm going to go to that lunch with him and explain I'm dating you now, okay? I'm going to dump him."

"I thought he was your dream guy." Danny said, sitting up and looking at her expectantly.

"Are you expecting me to complement you?" Mindy said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Do you want me to say that I like you more than Cliff, and that I would rather try being with you than him right now?"

"Yeah." Danny said, nodding. He had a smile on his face, which hopefully meant she was in the clear.

"Shut up." Mindy said. "Let's just get this meeting over with."

"Fine." He said, still smiling. He stood up, and they walked outside.

Jeremey was standing up in front of everyone at the front desk. Mindy and Danny decided to join the crowd of people, standing somewhat in the back.

"Alright, now that I have you all here. There has been a slight… change in the way we are going to do business around here at Schulman and Associates." Jeremy began. "After recent events, the higher ups have decided our patients do not like the personal atmosphere of the office. From now on, there will be no relationships between anyone here, as well as talk about outside relationships near the ear of the patients."

Mindy and Danny looked at each other as Jeremy took a long pause to let that information sink in.

"Wait, why?" Mindy said, speaking up. "What's wrong with business here?"

Jeremy shuffled around awkwardly. "As I said, there was… an incident while you were all in L.A. But, that doesn't matter. The point is, if you have to gossip or what not, do it outside. And no one here is to get in a relationship, because that is very unprofessional. Got it?"

Every one nodded, and Jeremy dismissed the office meeting, making everyone shuffle back to their offices or desks.

"Hey Betsy." Mindy said, walking up to the brown haired girl. "What happened while we were in L.A.?"

Besty's cheeks turned red, and Mindy's eyebrows shot up.

"Was it between you two?" Mindy said. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Nothing! It was nothing. We're not even together anyways."

"That is so cute!" Mindy said. "You two would totally be amazing together."

"Well, what about you and Cliff? Aren't you guys going good?"

"Actually he broke it off with me while I was in L.A., but it was for a good reason."

"Aren't you upset?" Betsy said. "I thought he was perfect for you!"

"It turns out, he might not be." Mindy said, smiling. "And I'm totally fine."

"Are you sure?" Betsy asked.

"Yeah." Mindy said, nodding. "I'm good. I'd better get back to my office, or- oh wait, Danny!"

Mindy took off to catch up with Danny, who was walking over the break room. He looked up at her and smiled.

"We need to talk about our, uh, announcement." Mindy said, looking around to make sure no one heard.

"Yeah, we do." Danny said, taking her arm and leading her into his office. He shut the door. "We can't tell anybody here."

"I figured. Apparently something happened between Jeremy and Betsy that scarred the patients or something."

"Wait, seriously?" Danny said. "Betsy and Jeremy?"

"Yeah." Mindy said. "She wouldn't tell me much, but something happened. That's why we have to be all professioanl."

"Do you think he's serious about it?" Danny said.

"If the higher ups said so, then they'll be checking in. We're gonna have to keep us a secret."

"And you're okay with that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Mindy said, and she grabbed his shirt and brought him close to her. "I think it's kind of hot."

Danny smiled, and kissed her. But, it was much shorter than she would have liked it to be.

"As much as I want to continue this right now, I have a patient and I have to go." Danny said. "Plus," He dropped his mouth to her ear. "I don't want us to get caught on the first day."

Oh my god, if they weren't in his office right now, Mindy would totally jump on him. This was super-hot, and she didn't know how much of it she could take.

"I'll talk to you later, Mindy." Danny said, he moved himself away from her, and walked out of his office. Mindy looked after him, but tried not to give anything away as she stared at his ass.

Nothing could go wrong at that moment.

Well, except for her lunch with her ex-boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh gosh, I need someone to freak out to about that winter finale. My friends are so tired of hearing me talk about it. **_

_**Anyways, I thought you guys might like a new chapter of this fic. I am so happy you guys are enjoying it! **_

Mindy sighed. "This is gonna be easy, Lahiri." She said herself, staring at the ceiling of her office. "Just ignore his cute face and tell him it's over."

The OB/GYN wished she could simply lie on the floor forever, rather than getting up and going to lunch. Though she knew she could never say it to Danny, doing this to Cliff, after she had given him major mixed signals was going to be mean of her.

I mean, come on, she had sent him possibly the sweetest letter ever, and then now she was going to have to tell him that they were never going to happen.

"I'm a terrible person." She said to herself.

There was a knock on the door, and someone walked in. Mindy looked up, and saw Peter. She groaned.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"I just wanted to talk." He said. "You know, about the fact that you're breaking it off with Cliff."

"Listen, Peter, no offense, but you're not someone who I want to discuss my love life with."

"I get it, I get it. But Cliff told me about that letter, and I'm just confused. If you're gonna break up with him, why did you write that letter?"

Mindy sat up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, you're trying to help. I appreciate that, but what's going on… I can't tell you, okay?"

"Why not?"

"It's a secret. Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything it's just…"

"I won't tell anyone. I just want to help." Peter said, shrugging. "You seem conflicted."

Mindy stared at him, wondering if telling Peter what was going on was an awful idea, or if it could actually help. It could be nice to have someone to talk to, as annoying as Peter is.

"Okay." Mindy said. "But you have to swear on your life, that you won't tell a soul. Ever. And if you do, I will hunt you down and murder you with the nearest weapon I find."

Peter had wide eyes, but he promised.

"Okay." Mindy said. "I hooked up with someone on the way back from L.A."

"I knew it!" Peter said. "Wait, you said on the way back? Woah, dude, did you join the mile high club?"

"No!" Mindy said, glaring at Peter. "We didn't have… you know sex. The hostess stopped us."

"No way, you did it in public! I knew you were freaky Mindy, but I didn't know-"

"Peter…" Mindy warned, glaring even harder.

"Okay, okay. So who was the guy? And why does it have to be a secret?" Peter asked.

"It's…it's Danny." Mindy said. "Danny and I hooked up on the plane."

Mindy closed her eyes, and waited for the explosive reaction from Peter about what she had just told him. When nothing happened, she opened them, only to see Peter staring into space.

"Hey," Mindy said, getting up from the floor to check on her fellow doctor. "Are you okay?"

"You're talking about Dr. C., right? That Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Oh God!" Peter said and he looked borderline disgusted. "You and Danny? How does that even happen?"

"FYI, I had been getting mixed feeling from him the whole time we were with his dad." Mindy said, feeling the need to defend herself. "Plus, he's not that bad of a kisser."

"You're serious about this! You and Danny hooked up on a plane!" Peter said. He paced around the office with his hands in his hair. "How did I not see this coming? How did this even happen? Tell me the details, Mindy!"

"Well, he helped me write that letter to Cliff, I got up to get some water for him. Then, he followed me and just … kissed me."

"He helped you write that letter?" Peter said. "But that doesn't make any sense. In the letter, you said that line about 'being right for someone' or something. Was that Danny?"

"Yes. I'm only now realizing he may have been talking about me."

"Well, what about Cliff? What are you gonna do about him?"

"I was going to break it off with him. But, I mean I gave him really bad mixed signals and then now I can't tell him about Danny because of that new rule between office members…"

"And you can't say it's me because of that too." Peter said, going into deep thought.

"Ew! Why would I say I hooked up with you?"

"To lessen the blow! I mean, he had to have been suspicious of you and Danny, but me and you-"

"Me and you are never going to happen, Peter. Ever."

"But Cliff doesn't know that!" Peter said. "Anyways, you have to give him something."

"I'm gonna say there was someone unmentioned guy there. I could say it was Casey."

"No, no." Peter said. "That's too predictable. You need something good."

"Maybe that I don't trust him?" Mindy said. "Oh! Or I could use visiting Danny's dad as an excuse as to why I don't think it would work. Something about failed marriages or something."

"You sent the letter on the plane. There was no way you had that big of a change of heart that fast"

"It took a long time to get through maybe? I sent it earlier?"

"You need something better…" Peter said. Suddenly, he looked up and snapped his finger. "You could say that you're parents are coming into town and they're not happy you're dating a white guy."

"That's such a bad excuse! They don't care who I date."

"So?" Peter said. "Cliff doesn't know that."

Mindy thought about it. Most of her boyfriends didn't know anything about her family. Cliff was no exception to this rule. If she could just pull this lie out, then everything would be fine.

"That might work…" Mindy said. "Thanks Peter."

"I think I made a mistake when I broke up with you, Mindy." Cliff said, sitting down across from Mindy in a small café where they had decided to go to lunch. "I want to try us again."

"I am so sorry, Cliff. I can't." Mindy said, sighing. "My parents found out we were dating, and they aren't happy."

"Well, I can meet them if you want. I'm sure I can smooth it over."

"They just have a thing with the guys I date. A race thing." Mindy said. "And I hate lying to my parents."

"You didn't have a problem lying to them in the first three months of our relationship." Cliff said. "Are you lying to me, Mindy?"

"No!" Mindy said, laughing. "Why would I lie? I mean, I would love to get back with you, Cliff, but I seriously can't."

"Mindy, I am a lawyer. I know when people lie. Look, when you wrote that letter, I thought-"

"Cliff," Mindy said, sighing. "I didn't write that letter."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I didn't really know what to say, so Danny helped me with it."

"Danny." Cliff said, raising his eyebrows. "Danny Castellano? You're coworker?"

"Yes, that Danny."

"Does Danny have something to do with this?" Cliff said.

"What?" Mindy replied, beginning to panic. "No!"

"Does he like you? I mean he is always giving you that weird stare…"

"What weird stare?" Mindy said.

"He just looks at you, and not in the way that a friend should look at a friend. I think he likes you, Mindy."

"Well, whatever. We need to get back on topic here. I can't be with you Cliff, I'm sorry."

"I don't get why you can't, though. You haven't even given me a straight answer. First, you send that letter, where you said you wanted me to forgive you, and I have. Now, you want to just throw it all away. I just don't get you, Mindy."

"I don't get myself either." Mindy said. "But, I guess you deserve the truth."

She sighed. Was she really about to tell Cliff was actually happened on that plane?

"I liked you. I really liked you. And you're a perfect guy, Cliff. But, maybe you're too perfect for me." Mindy said. "Okay, I don't know where I am going with this. But, Cliff, I have this chance with someone who I have a history with, who a part of me has liked for a long time. I can't live with myself if I don't take this chance."

Mindy's hand had reached out to take Cliff's. The mean looked in her eyes as she said her speech, and then pulled his hand away when she was done. He sighed.

"A guy with history, huh?" Cliff said. "I bet I know who it is."

"You probably do." Mindy said.

"So you did sleep with Casey in L.A." Cliff said. Mindy was about to open her mouth to correct him, when she realized that Cliff probably wouldn't be too happy with Danny if she did say what had happened. He also might rat them out to the higher ups in their company.

"Yeah, I did." Mindy said. "It was after we broke up though. I promise."

Cliff stared at her for a long time, and then nodded. "Alright. I know when to give up."

"I'm sorry, Cliff." Mindy said.

"Look, I don't want to throw away a good friendship over this. Can we be friends, Mindy?"

The woman smiled. "Of course we can! That's a big relief to hear you say that."

"Yeah," Cliff said, and he nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you around, Mindy."

He stood up and put money on the table for the food, and began to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" Mindy said. "I know this is a big favor to ask of you, but could you not tell anyone of me and Casey? I don't want everyone to be in my business."

Mindy was pretty proud of her save there.

"Yeah, fine. Bye Mindy." Cliff said, walking out the door. Mindy stared after him, with a huge smile on her face. He really was a nice guy, but maybe he wasn't her nice guy.

_**Sorry about the lack of Dandy in this chapter. But, the next chapter will make up for it. I have some cool ideas for things I want to happen with this secret thing. I don't really want it to be easy for Danny and Mindy to be able to keep their relationship a secret. I'm actually toying around with some things I want to put in here. **_

_**Anyways, I love the Peter Mindy friendship. They are awesome bros! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This took a pretty long time to write, but I think it was because I kept on getting distracted. Anyways, I do have this new chapter for you and there is a lot of Mindy and Danny, so that will be fun. And keep the reviews coming, please! I love them! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Mindy was still smiling as she knocked on the door to Danny's office. That lunch had almost gone too perfect for her luck.

Mindy heard a muffled, "Come in", and she pushed open the door, and shut it firmly behind her.

"I'm back from the lunch." She said.

"Should I be worried or happy?"

"Happy of course!" Mindy said, running across Danny's office to place a kiss on Danny's lips. "Cliff is now a thing of the past!"

"Really?" Danny said, smiling. He pulled Mindy down on his lap. "That easy, huh?"

"That easy." Mindy confirmed. "Now, it's just smooth sailing from here."

Danny moved up to kiss her again, but then Danny's door was shoved open, and in walked Peter.

Danny and Mindy both jumped apart, Mindy trying to make herself look casual. As she tried to do so, she heard Danny's door shut.

"Peter!" Mindy said. "What the hell?"

"I was seeing if you guys were in here getting it on." Peter said. "And I was totally right!"

"What?" Danny said. "You knew?"

"Yeah, Mindy told me."

Danny turned to Mindy. "You told him?!"

"Well, yeah… I was freaking out about meeting Cliff and he was there!" Mindy said. "He gave me good advice."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, just so you know." Peter said.

"What, did you tell the whole office while you were at it?" Danny said, ignoring Peter.

"Well, Cliff thinks I'm back with Casey…" Mindy said. "But that's it!"

"What?!" Both Peter and Danny said at the same time.

"I told you that was too predictable!" Peter said, "He's gotta be suspicious now…"

"He's not!" Mindy said. "He's the one who thought that in the first place!"

"Of all the people you use as an excuse, and you pick Casey!" Danny said. "God, you're so stupid!"

"Excuse me?" Mindy said. "You didn't help any!"

"I didn't know you needed help! If you would actually talk to me once in a while maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"There is no situation!" Mindy said. "I told Cliff to keep his mouth shut about Casey, I threatened Peter if he told-"

"She did, man." Peter confirmed.

"I think we're fine for once!" Mindy yelled. "But, no! You have to freak out about everything, so you know what? I'll give you something to freak out about!

"What are you gonna do? Not talk to me for a week?" Danny said.

Mindy frowned. That was exactly what she was going to do. She turned to Peter.

"Will you tell Danny that I am not talking to him at the moment?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Danny-"

"I heard her!" Danny said. "Are you really gonna be this immature?"

"Peter, I have paperwork to do. Tell Danny I _won't _see him later." She huffed, and then walked out of the room heated. She slammed the office door behind her, hoping that Danny wouldn't follow her and start a scene. She must have known him too well, because he didn't/

"Hey, Mindy!"

Mindy turned, trying to calm herself down, as she saw Betsy trying to get her attention. "Your five o'clock is here." She said. Mindy nodded, and walked to her office to get her clip board, when she came back out, Betsy was still looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Betsy asked. "You look… heated. Did Danny do something while you were in his office?"

"We are not allowed to gossip inside of the office, Betsy." Mindy said. "But, yes."

And she didn't say any more as she got ready for her appointment.

It was late at night when someone knocked on Mindy's door. She was eating popcorn and watching _Sixteen Candles _and it had just gotten to the best part.

She groaned and pushed herself off the couch.

"Look, whoever you are-" She said, before seeing Danny standing in front of the door. She instantly silenced herself, making sure that Danny knew that she could hold a grudge.

"Are you still on that?" Danny said, rolling his eyes. "Look, I came here to apologize."

Mindy didn't say anything, but she did move her arms to signal him to keep talking.

"Look, I know I over reacted about what you told Cliff and Peter. And I'm sorry. We're both in a difficult position here, and we need to be sure to… communicate what we do."

Mindy didn't answer.

"Starting now." Danny coaxed.

Mindy sighed and moved out of the door way to let him in. Danny walked in, and took his coat off. He threw it on the couch.

"Are you gonna talk to me, or what?" Danny asked.

"Fine." Mindy finally said. "But, I know Peter will keep in a secret. I threatened him."

"Look, it's fine." Danny said. "I just think keeping all of this a secret isn't gonna end well."

"Would you rather us not be in a relationship?" Mindy said. "Did you seriously come over to break it off with me?"

"No! It's just- I'm annoyed at Jeremy's timing. Or the customers. Whatever! This is just bad timing. If we get caught-"

"Jeremy will understand." Mindy said. "I'm sure he'll forget all about the stupid rule in a few days. Don't even worry about it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Danny said. "I'm just worrying myself for nothing."

"Yeah, you are." Mindy said, smiling. Above all, being out of her fight with Danny was helpful. "Now, why don't we make your trip over here worth it?"

Danny looked at her. "What- What are you talking about?"

Mindy rolled her eyes. She walked over to Danny and kissed him, hoping he would get the idea.

Danny responded immediately, and it felt just like the airplane all over again. His hands roamed up and down her like they wanted to be everywhere at once. And now, because she had Cliff out of her life, she could do the same.

Danny groaned when she grabbed his butt. And Mindy began to lead them to her bedroom very slowly, not able to go fast because they were too distracted with each other.

"Wait," Danny said, pulling away. "Are we really gonna do this?"

"If you want to." Mindy said.

"Do you want to though?" Danny asked. "I mean, don't you want it to be special?"

Mindy stopped, trying to think about it. Danny was one of the first guys who asked her if she wanted it to be special. If their first time wasn't gonna be a spur of the moment thing like it always was.

"What do you mean by special?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe on a bed of roses or something. I'm just asking if you want to wait."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I mean, yeah." Danny said. "It's you. I'm okay with anything you do."

Mindy only looked at him once more moment before attacking his lips once more.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Look, if you want to wait, you're gonna have to stop doing that." Danny said.

Mindy shrugged. "I think we've waiting long enough."

This was the best Mindy had slept in a long time. Most of the time, she would always wake up in the middle of the night wanting food, which never helped her when she was trying to lose weight, but, for once, she had slept throughout the entire night.

She opened her eyes and found sunlight filtering through her bedroom window. There was a warm arm slung over her waist, and Mindy could feel breath on her neck, and she snuggled back into Danny behind her. Mindy was very content to go back to sleep.

But then her eyes shot open as the realization hit her.

She had actually had sex with Danny last night.

And it was mind blowing.

"Go back to sleep, Mindy." Danny said, interrupting her thoughts, and he burrowed his face deep into her hair. "It's too early to wake up."

"I thought you always woke up early, Danny." She said.

"Just sleep, Mindy." He said gruffly, and Mindy didn't hear anything else out of him for a good few minutes, and Mindy guessed that he fell back asleep.

"I want pancakes." She then said to herself, and snuck out from under Danny's arm, leaving him to sleep. She padded into her kitchen, hoping she had least had something to make pancakes with. God, sex always made her hungry.

It had been a good ten minutes before she heard anything else from Danny. He walked into the living room with bed head, looking like he was still half asleep. The first pancakes were in the pan as he found her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making pancakes!" Mindy said. "Do you want some?"

"Do you have any coffee?" Danny said, getting himself distracted.

"Uh, yeah. In the cabinet over there. I can make it for you if you want."

"It fine. I don't want you to burn the place down with the pancakes."

"Hey, I'm not that bad with cooking." Mindy said, crossing her arms.

"They're burning." Danny said, pointing at the pan.

"Oh crap!" Mindy said, and she dashed over to flip her pancakes. "For the record, you distracted me."

"Well, I'll eat them even if they're burnt." He said, smiling at her.

"Hey, stop that." Mindy said, trying not to be sucked in by Danny's smile. "I don't want to burn anymore pancakes."

Danny laughed, but he left her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I have no idea why this was so hard to churn out. But, anyways, at least it is done! I have set in place some of the things I want to happen down the road for this story, and I am super excited about writing it! **_

_**And keep up the awesome reviews, I am loving them!**_

"Hey, Peter, have you seen Danny?" Jeremy said, coming into Peter's office without knocking.

"What?" Peter said, his mouth full of Cheetos.

"Swallow before you talk." Jeremy said, pushing the bag of Cheetos out of Peter's hands. "Now, have you seen Danny?"

"Uh, no." Peter said, before glancing at Mindy's office. Little did anyone but him know, that Danny had snuck in there to "talk" to his coworker.

"Well, maybe Mindy knows." Jeremy said, walking out of Peter's office.

"No!" Peter yelling, jumping out of his seat. Jeremy turned back to him.

"Are you okay, Peter?"

"Yeah, yeah. Totally fine, man!" Peter said. "But what makes you think Mindy would know? It's not like they're…. dating or anything."

"Well, they're friends." Jeremy said, shrugging. "Should I be suspicious of those two?"

"No! Why would you! They're just friends!" Peter said. Oh god, Mindy was going to kill him.

"There better not be. We've been losing patients because of the personal atmosphere here. This new rule has been helping tremendously."

"Did some patient catch you and Betsy doing something?" Peter asked, unable to help himself. "Because it's obvious something is going on there, if ya know what I mean."

"That is none of your business." Jeremy said, glaring at Peter. "Now, I'm going to go ask Mindy where Danny is."

"No!" Peter called, just as Jeremy crossed the room to get to Mindy's office. "I mean, you can't just barge in there, man!"

"Dude are you okay?" Tamra, who was watching the entire exchange asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"No, I'm just worried!" Peter said. "Danny is missing!" He began yelling. "Danny is missing!"

"Yeah, okay." Jeremy said, and he turned to the door. "Mindy, are you busy? I'm looking for Danny."

Peter winced as the door flew open, and there stood, to everyone's surprise, Danny.

"So, I'm missing?" He said with a smile.

"Danny, what are you doing in Mindy's office?" Jeremy asked.

"We were discussing a patient." Danny said. "Nothing big. What do you need me for?"

"I have some paperwork for you, Danny. Also," Jeremy leaned close to be out of earshot and said, "I think you need to check on Peter. He might have a concussion."

"Got it." Danny said. "See ya, Mindy."

As Danny walked away with Jeremy, Peter looked into Mindy's office. The woman was looking up from her computer, smiling as if she had triumphed over everyone. Peter let out a deep breath. She, just barely, had.

A few weeks ago, Mindy never would have guessed that her and Danny would be making dinner together after work. But, there they were, in the kitchen, laughing and talking. It was perfect.

But maybe a little too perfect.

A knock on the door interrupted their cooking. And Danny had to excuse himself to go and get the door. Mindy happily hummed to herself as she waited, but found herself growing curious as time went on, and Danny was still at the door. She rounded to see who it was only to nearly fall over herself when she saw Morgan talking to Danny.

She jumped and hid behind something, and hoped Morgan didn't see anything.

"Please, Dr. C, I really need this favor." He was saying.

"Tell me, what happened again?"

"I forgot to pay the rent on my house, and I need a place to stay." Morgan said, earning a groan from Danny. "It's just for one night! Or week, if you would let me."

"Look, I have stuff to do, people who are coming over-"

"Oh, Dr. C, is it a lady-friend?"

There was a long pause before Danny answered. "Well, yeah. She was coming over tonight, which is why you can't… be here." He finished lamely.

"I didn't know you were dating someone!" Morgan said. "But don't worry, I won't get in the way! You won't even know I'm here!"

"Morgan you have absolute worst timing!"

"Please, Dr. C?" Morgan said, and Mindy heard Danny sigh.

"Fine. But not for every long, ok? I'm gonna talk to Jeremy and Mindy about a raise just to get you outta here."

"Thanks, man! And if you want to take your date elsewhere, I can finish dinner for you."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Just go take a shower or something."

Morgan nodded before walking in. Mindy made sure to hide herself as Morgan sat his stuff down, and asked Danny where the bathroom was. When he was gone, Mindy came out from hiding.

"That was a close one." She said.

"Looks like dinner's off." Danny said. "Look, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's fine." Mindy said. "I'd rather him live here than with me anyways, which is where we both know he would be going next. But, if you can distract Morgan, my place is always open."

She pulled on his shirt, inching him closer to her. Danny smiled and leaned down to kiss her, just as the bathroom door began opening. Mindy jumped to hide under the couch.

"Hey, Dr. C? Do you have any soap?" Morgan asked, coming out of the bathroom on with nothing but a towel on.

Mindy thought she was going to go blind.

"This sucks!" Mindy said, falling on her couch dramatically. Right now, she could be with Danny doing something romantic. But, because of Morgan she was at home, on her couch, all alone.

She rolled over onto her side, before she heard a knock on her door.

Was there any way that it could be Danny? Now suddenly happy, Mindy jumped off the couch and opened the door, but it was not who she thought it would be.

"Cliff?" She said, eyeing her ex in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't make sense, Mindy." Cliff said, barging into her apartment without an invitation. "You and Casey had to have hooked up before you sent that letter, which makes no sense as to why you won't give us a chance in the first place."

Mindy was so shocked that Cliff was here, her brain couldn't think of anything to say against Cliff. Instead, she stared at him for a long moment. Then, Cliff raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Mindy knew she had to answer.

"Look, Cliff, I was confused, and tired. And I didn't know what I want. Now, I do! You have to let this go, dude."

"No, no. I'm just saying that Peter told me nothing happened with Casey at that party, and I know when you sent that letter," He said. "There is no over lap. Another thing I know is, who helped you send that letter."

"Danny? You're talking about Danny?" Mindy said, rolling her eyes. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything!" Cliff said. "Because he is the reason you and I broke up!"

Mindy stared. Oh god, did he know about her and Danny?

"It all makes sense now. Danny is the reason why you break up with everyone. You and Danny. Mindy and Danny. You're like Harry and Sally."

"Okay, that is a gross over statement." Mindy said. "Danny is nothing like Harry-"

"You always said you wanted a happy ending Mindy. You always like to watch romantic comedies and pretend that its you in those movies. What you don't know, is that you're in the middle of your own romantic comedy."

"Cliff, why did you come here?" Mindy said.

The lawyer rubbed a hand over his obviously tired face. "Look, I don't know. I just think… I think Casey and me, we're just mistakes, something that you forced. I may care about you, but Danny does more. I don't get why you don't see that, Mindy."

Mindy stared at Cliff, unable to say anything.

"Sorry to just barge in on you, Mindy. I know this must be … weird."

"I've had weirder. Trust me." Mindy said. "Cliff, you know I am sorry about this whole thing. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Well, whatever Mindy." Cliff said. "But, we're friends, and friends don't let friends hook up with their exes. Stay away from Casey, Mindy."

"Yeah, yeah I'll try." Mindy said, smiling.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, Cliff."

After Cliff left, Mindy leaned on her door, feeling very confused. Playing that whole conversation back through her head, she realized that no one of it made sense. Why would Cliff seem to want to get back with her, and then suddenly urge her to be with Danny? Why did he come to her house in the first place?

Mindy slid down the door, letting her butt hit the floor audibly. She needed a drink.


End file.
